cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralikan Yliopisto
Uralikan Yliopisto (Engl. University of Uralica, Russ. Университет Уралики) is Uralica's first university, located in the outskirts of Syktyvkar, the capital of Uralica. Although it only has twenty thousand seats, it is still considered a top educational facility, particularly for such a young nation. There are 115 different course types offered by 60 departments divided into 8 faculties and one seminary. It is known for its wide range of programs and courses. It has a total of 120000 (as of 25 March 2010) seats available in several campuses, although the Main Campus is the largest and most diverse campus in terms of the courses it offers. Uralicans take their education so seriously that when this school opened, it was decided to run the school year-round, and it runs on a trimester system. The Fall trimester goes from the beginning of September to the beginning of December with exams until the week before Christmas. The Spring trimester goes from the beginning of January to the beginning of April, with exams until the second-last Friday in April. Finally, the Summer Trimester runs from the first week of May until the first week of August, with exams until the second-last Friday of August. Most students will take four courses per trimester, however up to six is legal, however "restricted to the absolute most hardcore keeners in Uralica," according to university president Dr. Ovdey Shlomov. Faculties and Departments Faculty of Humanities *Department of English Language and Literature *Department of Finnish Language and Literature *Department of Russian Language and Literature *Department of French Language and Literature *Department of Germanic Languages and Literature *Department of Uralic Studies *Department of History *Department of Classical Studies *Department of Medieval Studies *Department of Jewish Studies *Department of Slavic Studies *Department of Nordic Studies *Department of Romance Studies *Department of Turkic and Central Asian Studies *Department of Asian Language Studies *Department of International Studies *Department of Philosophy *Department of Professional Writing Faculty of Social Sciences *Department of Sociology *Department of Social Work *Department of Child and Youth Care *Department of Geography *Department of Political Science *Department of Environmental Studies Faculty of Cognitive Sciences *Department of Linguistics *Department of Psychology Faculty of Science *Department of Anthropology *Department of Biology *Department of Chemistry *Department of Geology *Department of Mathematics and Statistics *Department of Medical Science *Department of Physics and Astronomy Faculty of Engineering And Computer Sciences *Department of Mechanical Engineering *Department of Electrical Engineering *Department of Architectural Engineering *Department of Computer Engineering *Department of Software Engineering *Department of Computer Science Faculty of Fine Arts *School of Music *School of Film *School of Visual Arts *School of Acting and Theatre *School of Creative Writing Faculty of Business *Department of Business Administraton *Department of Commerce *Department of Economics *Department of International Business Faculty of Education *Department of General Education *Department of Music Education *Department of Art Education *Department of Physical Education and Kinesiology *Department of Advanced Education Uralican Transdenominational Seminary *School of Divinity *School of Theology *Department of Biblical Studies *Department of Biblical Linguistics *Department of Counselling Course List These are ordered by longhand title. For alphabetical-by-code ordering, go to the category link at the bottom of the page. Credits Each class has a credit value in semester-hours, and a typical undergraduate degree requires no fewer than 120 semester-hours worth of study. In each section, the semester-hour value is given in parentheses before the class number. Acting (ACTN) ACTN Courses at UY Advanced Education (EDUA) EDUA Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Anatomical Biology (ANAT) ANAT Courses at UY Applied Linguistics (ALNG) ALNG Courses at UY Applied Linguistics and Exegesis (ALEX) ALEX Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Anthropology (ANTH) ANTH Courses at UY Arabic (ARAB) ARAB Courses at UY Aramaic (ARAM) ARAM Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Architectural Engineering (AENG) AENG Courses at UY Art Education (ARED) ARED Courses at UY Asian Language Studies (ASLS) ASLS Courses at UY Astronomy (ASTR) ASTR Courses at UY Audiology (AUDL) AUDL Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Bashkort (BSHK) BSHK Courses at UY Biblical History (BIBH) BIBH Courses at UY Biblical Studies (BIBS) BIBS Courses at UY Biology (BIOL) BIOL Courses at UY Botany (BOTN) BOTN Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Business Administration (BSAD) BSAD Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Chemistry (CHEM) CHEM Courses at UY Child and Youth Care (CHYC) CHYC Courses at UY Chinese (CHIN) CHIN Courses at UY Chuvash (CHVS) CHVS Courses at UY Classical Studies (CLAS) CLAS Courses at UY Commerce (COMM) COMM Courses at UY Computer Engineering (CENG) CENG Courses at UY Computer Music (CMUS) CMUS Courses at UY Computer Science (COMP) COMP Courses at UY Counselling (COUN) COUN Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Creative Writing (WRIT) WRIT Courses at UY Danish (DANI) DANI Courses at UY Divinity (DIVI) DIVI Courses at UY note: graduate courses only Dutch (DTCH) DTCH Courses at UY Economics (ECON) ECON Courses at UY Education (EDUC) EDUC Courses at UY Educational Psychology and Leadership Studies (EPLS) EPLS Courses at UY Electrical Engineering (EENG) EENG Courses at UY Elementary Education (EDUE) EDUE Courses at UY Engineering (ENGI) ENGI Courses at UY English Language and Literature (ENGL) ENGL Courses at UY Environmental Studies (ENVR) ENVR Courses at UY Estonian (ESTN) ESTN Courses at UY Exegesis (EXEG) EXEG Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Faroese (FROS) FROS Courses at UY Farsi (FRSI) FRSI Courses at UY Film (FILM) FILM Courses at UY Finnish Language and Literature (FINN) FINN Courses at UY French Language and Literature (FREN) FREN Courses at UY Geography (GEOG) GEOG Courses at UY Geology (GEOL) GEOL Courses at UY German Language and Literature (GERM) GERM Courses at UY Greek (GREE) GREE Courses at UY Hebrew (HEBR) HEBR Courses at UY Hindi (HIND) HIND Courses at UY History (HIST) HIST Courses at UY Hungarian (HUNG) HUNG Courses at UY Icelandic (ICLD) ICLD Courses at UY International Business (INBU) INBU Courses at UY Note: graduate classes only International Studies (INTS) INTS Courses at UY Italian (ITAL) ITAL Courses at UY Japanese (JPNS) JPNS Courses at UY Jewish Studies (JWST) JWST Courses at UY Karelian (KARE) KARE Courses at UY Khanty-Mansi (KHMS) KHMS Courses at UY Kinesiology (KINS) KINS Courses at UY Komi (KOMI) KOMI Courses at UY Korean (KORE) KORE Courses at UY Latin (LATI) LATI Courses at UY Linguistics (LING) LING Courses at UY Livonian (LIVN) LIVN Courses at UY Mari (MARI) MARI Courses at UY Mathematics (MATH) MATH Courses at UY Mechanical Engineering (MENG) MENG Courses at UY Medical Science (MEDI) MEDI Courses at UY Note: graduate classes only Medieval Studies (MEDV) MEDV Courses at UY Mordvin (MDVN) MDVN Courses at UY Music (MUSI) MUSI Courses at UY Music Education (EDUM) EDUM Courses at UY Neurology (NEUR) NEUR Courses at UY Nordic Studies (NORD) NORD Courses at UY Norwegian (NORW) NORW Courses at UY Philosophy (PHIL) PHIL Courses at UY Physical Education (PHED) PHED Courses at UY Physics (PHYS) PHYS Courses at UY Plautdietsch/Low German (PLAU) PLAU Courses at UY Political Science (POLI) POLI Courses at UY Portuguese (PORT) PORT Courses at UY Professional Writing (PRWR) PRWR Courses at UY Psychology (PSYC) PSYC Courses at UY Punjabi (PUNJ) PUNJ Courses at UY Religious Studies (RELS) RELS Courses at UY Romance Studies (ROMS) ROMS Courses at UY Romanian (ROMN) ROMN Courses at UY Russian Language and Literature (RUSS) RUSS Courses at UY Saami Studies (SAAM) SAAM Courses at UY Samoyed Studies (SMOY) SMOY Courses at UY Secondary Education (EDUS) EDUS Courses at UY Social Work (SOCW) SOCW Courses at UY Sociology (SOCI) SOCI Courses at UY Software Engineering (SENG) SENG Courses at UY Slavic Languages (SLLN) SLLN Courses at UY Slavic Studies (SLAV) SLAV Courses at UY Spanish (SPAN) SPAN Courses at UY Statistics (STAT) STAT Courses at UY Studio Production (PROD) PROD Courses at UY Swedish (SWED) SWED Courses at UY Tatar (TATR) TATR Courses at UY Theatre (THEA) THEA Courses at UY Theology (THEO) THEO Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Turkish (TURK) TURK Courses at UY Turkic and Central Asian Studies (TCAS) TCAS Courses at UY Udmurt (UDMT) UDMT Courses at UY Uralic Studes (URAL) URAL Courses at UY Visual Arts (VART) VART Courses at UY Yakut (YAKU) YAKU Courses at UY Zoology (ZOOL) ZOOL Courses at UY Note: graduate courses only Program List Faculty of Humanities Humanities Programs Offered at UY Faculty of Cognitive Sciences Cognitive Sciences Programs Offered at UY Faculty of Social Sciences Social Sciences Programs at UY Faculty of Science Science Programs at UY Faculty of Engineering Engineering Programs at UY Faculty of Fine Arts Fine Arts Programs at UY Faculty of Business Business Programs at UY Faculty of Education Education Programs at UY Uralican Transdenominational Seminary Seminary Programs at UY Interdisciplinary Programs Interdisciplinary Programs at UY Faculty President and Deans President - Dr. Ovdey Shlomov Dean of Humanities - Dr. Tursanay Gubaidulina Dean of Social Sciences - Dr. Vlasi Malenkov Dean of Cognitive Sciences - Dr. Marko Peltonen Dean of Science - Dr. Sergey Rustamovich Markov, MD Dean of Engineering and Computer Science - Dr. Jere Mustainen Dean of Fine Arts - Dr. Joosef Rask Dean of Business - Dr. Esa Miettinen Dean of Education - Dr. Jussi-Pekka Tormala Headmaster of the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary - Dr. Matti Koppinen Department Chairs Humanities *Asian Language Studies - Dr. Kim Chun-Ja *Classical Studies - Dr. Dmitry Yekaterinov *English Language and Literature - Dr. Alexander Toews *Finnish Language and Literature - Dr. Lasse Mäkelä *French Language and Literature - Dr. Jean-Pierre Diallo *Germanic Languages and Literature - Dr. Karlheinz Schönberg *History - Dr. Ovdey Shlomov *International Studies - Dr. Yuri Fedotov *Jewish Studies - Dr. Samuil Avramov *Medieval Studies - Dr. Jonathan Braun *Nordic Studies - Dr. Johan Kjærhus *Philosophy - Dr. Vladimir Filipov *Professional Writing - Dr. Riku Niemi *Romance Studies - Dr. Giancarlo Rossini *Russian Language and Literature - Dr. Sergey Mikhailenko *Slavic Studies - Dr. Natasha Lebedova *Turkic and Central Asian Studies - Dr. Tursanay Gubaidulina *Uralic Studies - Dr. Vaido Kuik Social Sciences *Child and Youth Care - Dr. Joonas Riihijärvi *Environmental Studies - Dr. Miikko Saarela *Geography - Dr. Timur Makhmudov *Political Science - Dr. Yevgeny Kolpakov *Social Work - Dr. Sami Koivula *Sociology - Dr. Vlasi Malenkov Cognitive Sciences *Psychology - Dr. Marko Peltonen *Linguistics - Dr. Risto Tikkanen Science *Biology *Chemistry *Geology *Mathematics and Statistics *Medical Science *Physics and Astronomy Engineering and Computer Science *Architectural Engineering *Computer Engineering *Computer Science *Electrical Engineering *Mechanical Engineering *Software Engineering Fine Arts *Acting and Theatre - Dr. Pavel Poustovoitov *Creative Writing *Film *Music - Dr. Sirkka Numminen *Visual Arts Business *Business Administraton - Dr. Foma Matveyev *Commerce - Dr. Lasse Laukkanen *Economics - Dr. Esa Miettinen *International Business - Dr. Allister Gerbrandt Education *Advanced Education *Art Education *General Education *Music Education *Physical Education and Kinesiology Uralican Transdenominational Seminary *Biblical Linguistics - Dr. Zsolt Hédervári *Biblical Studies - Dr. Jan Merk *Counselling - *Divinity - Dr. Matti Koppinen, DDiv *Theology - Other Notable Faculty Members *Dr. Ruslan Kamyshin, Professor, School of Music *Dr. Timofey Rubenstein, Chair Emeritus of the School of Music, Professor *Dr. Karl Miller, Professor, Department of Computer Science and School of Music (cross-listed), Advisor for Computer Music program. Honorary Doctorates Dr. Sirkka Numminen, Fine Arts (Music) Dr. Martin Kosk, Fine Arts (Music) Dr. Jarkko Salomäki, Cognitive Sciences (Linguistics) Dr. Jyrki Koistinen, Engineering (Computer Science) Other Noteworthy Alumni Campuses The University's beautiful Main Campus is located in Verkhnyy Chov, one of the northern suburbs of Syktyvkar, and has 30000 seats in 30 buildings. There are also satellite campuses in several major Uralican cities, although the Seminary is exclusive to the Main Campus, and only two others have MD programs. Also, Computer Music and Studio Production courses are only available at the Main Campus. The other campuses are as follows: *Greater Yekaterinburg (Verkhnyaya Pyshma) - 15000 seats (UYIK), no Seminary, has MD programs *Permyak (Perm') - 10000 seats (UYPe), no Seminary or Business *Udmurt (Izhevsk) - 10000 seats (UYU), no Seminary or Business *Kirovski (Kirov) - 10000 seats (UYKir), no Seminary *Chuvashia (Cheboksary) - 10000 seats (UYC), no Seminary or Engineering, has MD programs *Western (Vologda) - 5000 seats (UYL), no Seminary *Eastern (Surgut) - 5000 seats (UYI), no Seminary or Business *Solikamsk-Berezniki (Usolye) - 4000 seats (UYSB), no Seminary, Business, or Engineering *Mordovia (Saransk) - 3000 seats (UYM), no Seminary, Business, or Engineering *Northern (Vorkuta) - 3000 seats (UYPo) *White Sea (Severodvinsk) - 3000 seats (UYVM), no Seminary, Business, or Engineering *Sapmi (Murmansk) - 3000 seats (UYS) *Tagil (Nizhny Tagil) - 3000 seats (UYT), no Seminary or Business *Kolpakov Campus (Yoshkar-Ola) - 2500 seats (UYKEK), no Seminary, Business, Engineering or Education *Karelia (Petroskoi) - 2000 seats (UYKar), no Seminary, Business, Engineering, or Education. *Industrial Sciences College of Kamensk - 1000 seats, Science, Social Sciences (Environmental Studies or Geography only), or Engineering only. *Downtown Syktyvkar (Syktyvkar)- 500 seats (UYKS), Humanities, Social Sciences, Cognitive Science, and Science (minus the Medical Science and any Astronomy courses) only. Fine Arts hopefuls are referred to the Main Campus. Category:Education in Uralica Category:Universities